Access Kit
The Access Kit is a Campaign Perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Using the Access Kit usually allows the player to access otherwise in-accessible areas or items, such as Mortars and Molotov Cocktails in the 1980's portion of the campaign, and access to remote controlled sentry turrets and the Kinetic Strike Weapon in the 2025 portion of the campaign. Contents of the access kit include: 1980's: *A crowbar. *A pump action lock-pick. 2025: *A blowtorch. *A Data Glove Paired *A Hydraulic rescue tool. Items able to be obtained through use: *Control of a drone's turret (Celerium) *Flak Jacket that reduces explosive damage (Pyrrhic Victory, Suffer with Me) *Active camouflage that conceals the user (Celerium, Achilles' Veil) *Mortar Shells (various missions) *Swords (various missions) *Combatant Suppression Knuckles (various missions) *A Flamethrower functionality added to a CLAW drone (Fallen Angel) *Nightingale (Suffer with Me) *Friendly ASD's (various missions) *Animal Traps (Pyrrhic Victory) *Molotov Cocktails (Time and Fate) *Anti-tank Mines (Old Wounds) Pyrrhic Victory *In the beginning during the invasion, a vehicle fell on its side and the inventory storage in the back will hold Mortars that can also be used to prime Animal Traps. *On the transport barge will be a locked crate with Flak Jackets that will protect against explosive damage. *After sneaking through the Cubans and before climbing the mountain towards the communications tower will be an outhouse with Animal Traps that can be set down on the ground to clamp onto enemy legs. Celerium *Once the player has landed and reached the large open area with the taking off drone, to the side of it, a drone may be cut open to use its turret. *Right after the large metal doors have been opened underground, there is a small case on the ground off to the side which contains an Optical Camoflauge Suit. *Before Erik Breighner is found, next to the two large production equipment pieces, in the wall opposite the entrance to this room, is an ASD. Old Wounds *A sword is accessible at the beginning, after the player is told to mount on the horse; just a bit further from the horse the player will find a mummified corpse which will have a sword impaled into it. *Mortar rounds are available in a locked room inside the cave; before the player exits the cave to mount for the front, pick the locked door at the entrance of the cave, there the player will find the mortar rounds. *Anti-tank mine are accessible at the other side of the platform where the player gets the Stinger launcher; close to the 2 Soviet snipers there's a locked ammo crate where the anti-tank mines can be found. Time and Fate *Molotov Cocktails. After taking control of Mason once again, there is a locked crate in one of the buildings which contains Molotov Cocktails. *Mortars. Before reaching the mansion, there is a garage that Mason can go inside. There is an ammo crate and some Mortars. * Machete. When going into the drug basement, there is a locked door which Mason can pick and open to get a Machete. There is also a weapon cache, which includes several SPAS-12, Galil and AK-74u. Fallen Angel * * * Karma *Combatant Suppression Knuckles in the guard's armory. *A friendly ASD before opening the door with Salazar. * Suffer with Me *Nightingales are available. Woods cuts the lock off of a crate containing the Nightingale, at a bunker in the airfield *Flak Jacket is available. After jumping down from the sky-light onto the catwalk, then jumping down to a corridor and unlocking the door on the left will result in finding the Flak Jacket. *Strobe Grenades are found after capturing Noriega, and after Mason puts a cap on his head. Entering the streets and turning left down the alley will show a closed gate that can be opened to get it. Achilles' Veil *A Pulwar Sword is available. After the cutscene where Menendez tells Farid to meet at the Citadel, the player should go through the largest exit in the center, next to the tall sheltered houses in the second open garage to the left. *An Optical Camouflage suit is available. After Menendez instructs Farid to go to the Citadel, go towards the right hallway, and there will be a stairway leading up to a room. There is a set of Optical Camouflage there. *The is an alternate path available. Near the Citadel, there is a locked gate which can be opened, revealing an alternate path leading up to the balcony of a building. This path can be used to avoid gunfire, plus there is also a Turret which can be controlled by the player. Odysseus *Combatant Suppression Knuckles are available at the beginning of the mission, just after the interrogation scene. When Salazar opens the weapon room, the player can find a closed case on the nearby console. The knuckles are found inside. *Control over the security turrets. After Raul Menendez escapes the interrogatory room and David reaches the servers room, there will be an panel that grants access to the room's security turret. This happens again in the ship's pipe room. * Cordis Die *Dragonfire drones are available inside the overturned container, near where the player engaged the first enemy CLAW. *A controlable Sam turret is available. Take the left route into the mall and after taking the escalator to the floor above, there's a locked glass door to the roof, up there is a SAM turret that the player can use to take out some of the drones. * Judgement Day *Dragonfire drones are available. They are found inside a locked crate, at the far side of the carpark in the beginning of the mission. *A Kinetic Projectile Weapon can be found inside a crashed VTOL, just behind the building at the top of the ramp from the carpark. It allows one to call in HVMP strike on outdoor targets. *